


Unspoken Words

by CloudedCreation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Gen, Kinda, Poetry, This is not Happy, and Harry has an active imagination, deals with canon character deaths, or that's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think, a lot, and sees truth in eyes that their mouths don't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Words

_You killed my best friend_ , he thinks as he stares at your face. _Killed him dead and wears his face._

 _You killed my sister_ , she thinks and maybe smiles. _Too bad it was too late._

 _You killed my last brother_ , he thinks as wolves eat his mind. _It should never have been him._

 _You killed my other half_ , he thinks and holds his ear. _I don’t think I’ll ever laugh again._

 _You killed my parents,_ he thinks and burrows his roots. _And you didn’t even let them die._

 _You killed my love,_ he thinks and tears at your mind _. And yet I’m the indebted one._

 _You killed my brothers and son,_ she thinks and hugs you. _I’ll make sure you never die._

 _You killed my son_ , he thinks and glares. _So much more worthy to live._

 _You killed my husband and daughter_ , she thinks and holds a scream in her hands. _I’m too old to care for him._

 _You killed my hero_ , he thinks as he mends what’s broken. _The best man of them all, he was._

 _You killed my father_ , he thinks and turns in his sleep. _But you don’t even care at all._

 _You killed my aunt_ , she thinks and clenches her hand. _She was strong in a world of men, all like you._

 _You killed my brother_ , he thinks and picks up something broken. _Do smile for the camera._

 _You killed your parents_ , they think but never say. _Who’s next?_


End file.
